Look Lock Burn
by SrtaHendric
Summary: "Não olhe para trás. Sele uma porta. Queime uma vida" Destiel.


_**N/A: **Como todos sabem, Supernatural, nem Dean, nem Castiel me pertencem... Os direitos autorias são do Eric, da CW, etc._

_A fanfic está sem beta, erros são meus e do word._

_A letra foi retirada do Letras Terra, então se tiver algum erro de tradução é com eles (sem saco pra traduzir). A música é Summertime Sadness da Lana del Rey. Link: www.*youtube.*com/*watch*?v=n*VjsG*KrE6*E*8 (retirem os astericos)._

_Boa leitura_

* * *

**I've got that summertime, summertime sadness**

_Eu tenho aquela tristeza, tristeza de verão_**  
**

**S-s-summertime, summertime sadness**

_V-v-verão, tristeza de verão._**  
**

**Got that summertime, summertime sadness**

_Tenho aquela tristeza, tristeza de verão._

**Oh, oh**

"Mas há um jeito. Uma única maneira de fazê-lo parar. Ele pode não ser mais um anjo, mas suas bases são angelicais, só o que temos que fazer é retornar as origens."

"Ser um anjo é um programa por acaso?"

"Todos nós somos um programa, temos uma base que nós faz humano, anjo, ou demônio e não há como mudar isso."

"Como fazemos isso?"

"Um feitiço. Vocês o fazem, mas é temporário e depois o matam."

"Matar?"

"É... O feitiço não é duradouro, logo ele voltará a ser um 'deus' novamente."

Mas Dean fez da morte a última opção, porque ele não desistiria fácil, nunca o fez antes, não seria agora. Lutaria, mesmo contra todas as probabilidades, por Castiel faria. Pois o anjo também havia feito isso por ele. O atraiu para aquele local, o feitiço foi feito, funcionara. As palavras... Nem tanto, foram tentativas em vão de chamá-lo a razão, que nunca vinha. Mas percebeu que não conseguiria a tempo, não poderia vencer aquela luta perdida. Aquele que se mostrava ali, não era seu anjo, o Castiel, era um deus, uma pessoa que jamais conhecera. E usou isso para se convencer.

Usou isso para matá-lo.

Não era Castiel, não estava o matando. Estava matando um deus criou seus próprios inimigos. A distração que precisava, para enfiar a espada angelical no peito dele. Viu a surpresa enquanto cuspia sangue. Parece que o deus não acreditava que podia sangrar, ou que podia ser morto por _aquelas _mãos. Dean também não sabia. E naquele instante, perfurando mais a carne do anjo/deus culpou Castiel. Ele não lhe ouvira, não pedira ajuda, não viera a seus encontros, lhe escondera coisas, escolhera a pessoa errada para se apoiar. Castiel era _o único _culpado por tudo aquilo. Por ser deus.

Dean não possuía culpa alguma. Dean não poderia tê-lo escutado mais, não poderia ter insistindo mais para que ele falasse. Dean não poderia investigar mais, mesmo sabendo que havia algo errado naqueles olhos azuis. Não, porque estava ocupado. Estava ocupado cuidando de outros assuntos, outros que considerava de relevância maior. Agora, olhando aquele corpo perder a vida, se convencia ainda mais disso.

_Você era mais importante._

Puxaria a espada e tentaria esquecer aquela cena. Tudo o que vivera e deslocaria a culpa. Mas não, não podia ser mais fácil. Quanto tentou puxá-la de volta, o seu foi impedido por uma mão trêmula, mas forte. Viu os olhos azuis perder aquelas nuvens, que deixava o azul mais escuro, ganharem brilho, enquanto o perdia. Via ficar límpido como um dia perfeito do verão, enquanto anoitecia, escurecia, apagava-se. Por que dificultar tanto? Por que não podia ser mais simples. Apenas... Morra.

- Olá... Dean – o moreno sorriu, os dentes cobertos de sangue. A voz fraca, como um sussurro. E o Winchester sabia que não conseguiria ser mais forte. Deixou as lágrimas caírem, enquanto o corpo dele ficava de joelhos e o acompanhando.

- Cas... – falou entre as lágrimas, tocando o rosto dele. O anjo/deus lhe encarou, daquele jeito que sempre fazia quando queria ler sua alma, então pegou sua mão e retirou do rosto.

- Desculpe-me... – Dean quis dizer algo, quis dizer que era culpa deles dois, mas ele lhe cortou – Feche os olhos, Dean... Feche-os – foi a vez de ele lhe tocar, cobrindo os olhos, obrigando-os a fecharem – Saia daqui sem olhar para trás. Não olhe e faça o máximo que conseguir para deixar tudo morrer aqui – o loiro chorou mais. A mão caiu sem forças. A outra que segurava seu pulso cedeu a gravidade. O baque surdo do corpo ao chão. Não abriu os olhos, mas as lágrimas vieram com força.

Usando as palavras como alavanca, voltou a ficar de pé. Suspendendo um pé, atrás do outro, sem abrir os olhos continuou andando. Mais algumas passos, então abriu os olhos, encarando o do irmão, que demonstrava pena, indo de seu rosto para trás de si. Resistiu a tentação, não virou o rosto, continuou andando. Não poderia fazer isso, sabia que o que estava tentando fazer iria por água baixo se olhasse.

Caminhando, com passos lentos. Sentindo seu coração fechar uma porta. Uma, duas, três. A chave trancá-las. Todas elas, para nunca mais serem abertas. Sentindo-o apertar, machucar para que não pudessem ser mais abertas. Não deixaria mais. Não permitiria que alguém abrisse todas elas. Era somente uma chave, era somente uma. A segurou com a mão, saindo do galpão.

- Queime... – disse em voz fraca, mas firme.

Sam obedeceu.

Pegou o isqueiro, jogou na gasolina, que começou a incendiar o local. Dean não olhava para as chamas enquanto as sentia queimar. Continuava andando para o Impala, segurando as duas chaves. Uma, jogou no fogo. Deixou que a queimasse, sentindo o metal derreter as altas temperaturas. Era para sempre. Não havia cópias, não havia moldes, não havia como recuperar.

Era para sempre.

Não olhar.

Fechar.

Queimar.

Para toda a eternidade.

**I think I'll miss you forever**

_Eu acho que sentirei sua falta para sempre**  
**_

**Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies**

_Como as estrelas perdem para o sol ao amanhecer**  
**_

**Late is better than never**

_Tarde é melhor que nunca**  
**_

**Even if you're gone i'm gonna drive, drive**

_Mesmo se você for, eu vou dirigir, dirigir_

* * *

**_N/A: _**_A fanfic é inspirada numa fanart. Nela, Dean está matando o Castiel como descrito na cena, enquanto Cas cobre os olhos do Dean para que ele não veja. É uma fanart linda, mas que acabei perdendo por ter formatado meu computador. E nunca mais a achei, se alguém a tiver, por favor, manda uma mp com o link ou sei lá, pedindo o email que eu realmente preciso dela de volta ;;_

_Sinceramente,_

_Hendric._


End file.
